Wellbores are sometimes drilled into subterranean formations that contain hydrocarbons to allow for the recovery of the hydrocarbons. Once the wellbore has been drilled, various servicing and/or completion operations may be performed to configure the wellbore for the production of the hydrocarbons. Various wellbore servicing equipment components may be used during the servicing and/or completion operations, for example, to perform a servicing operation, completion operation, or combinations thereof. Many servicing and/or completion operations utilize relatively high pressures and/or relatively high fluid velocities, thereby requiring that one or more of such wellbore servicing equipment components be subjected to such high fluid pressures and/or high fluid velocities, for example, during the performance of such servicing or completion operations. As such, a sudden flow stoppage or blockage, whether intended or unintended, may result in an increase in pressure (e.g., an “over-pressuring” situation) which may be experienced by the equipment and may damage and/or render unsuitable for further use (e.g., unsafe) any such wellbore servicing equipment components (e.g., fluid conduits or “iron,” pumps, wellheads, manifolds, or any other related equipment). Moreover, such over-pressuring situations may pose substantial safety risks to personnel. As such, there is a need for dealing with such over-pressuring situations.